


Wounded Fight

by Scratch_tra



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Br'aaxi - Freeform, Just Roll With It, M/M, jrwi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratch_tra/pseuds/Scratch_tra
Summary: Br'aad is stupid and ends up getting hurt, as Taxi tends to his wounds, he expresses how stupid he thinks Br'aad can be. That really pisses Br'aad off, so, it's verbal fight time. But, maybe things aren't as bad as they seem.
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor/Taxi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Wounded Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was from @//jaymesdoodles on Twitter !! Also, this is my first one-shot posted on here so,,,It's not gonna be the best but I tried !!

Br’aad cringed slightly as Taxi dabbed a damp cloth on his wounds.   
“Can you try to be careful?” Br’aad hissed, glaring up at Taxi. Taxi sighed, rolling his eyes.   
“I could say the same for you.” He said, dryly, changing his attention to a cut on Br’aad’s forearm.   
“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?!” Br’aad sputtered. Taxi sighed again, rubbing at his face with his paw.   
“I mean, you can be so...so stupid sometimes.” Br’aad was silent for a moment, thinking over what Taxi had just told him. He clenched his jaw, his hands curling into fists. Br’aad didn’t usually get so angry like this, he mostly kept it down. But, this time, he felt the anger curling in his stomach. Hearing Taxi say something like that to him made him especially mad, for some strange reason.   
Without a second thought, Br’aad stood up sharply, making Taxi stumble back a couple of steps before standing up at his full height.   
“Br’aad wh-”   
“What do you mean?!” Br’aad snarled, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed.   
“What do you mean I’m stupid?!” Taxi’s tail swished back and forth, eyes wide and ears alert.   
“Br’aad, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
“No! Tell me!” Br’aad stepped closer to Taxi.   
“I-I just mean you need to be more careful when it’s just us…” It was true, the rest of the party weren’t even there when they encountered that beast.   
“Do you think I’m weak or something?!” Taxi could see tears starting to build up in the other’s eyes.   
“N-no, I just mean...I…” Taxi didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t tell Br’aad why, it would ruin their friendship. He looked down, ashamed.   
“Sorry…” He mumbled. Silence.   
“No you’re not! You say things like this all the time!” Br’aad screeched, echoing in the forest around them.   
“How do you think I feel, Taxi?! When you call me weak and won’t let me go out alone! I’m not a baby! I can take care of myself!”  
“Br’aad, I know you can take care of yourself, it’s just-” Taxi looked back up, taken aback by the warm tears running down Br’aad’s slightly dirty face.   
“Then why do you act the way you do?! Just let me live, I’m a grown man!” Taxi bit his lip, feeling tears starting to build up in his own eyes.   
“I can do what I want, Taxi! You don’t have to-”  
“I care about you too much to let you get hurt!” Taxi yelled, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Br’aad went silent for a moment before opening his mouth again.   
“Since when?! Why do you care so much?! It’s not like-”  
“Because I love you, Br’aad! You fucking idiot…” Taxi looked down once more. Br’aad’s eyes widened, his face reddening.   
“Taxi...I-” Br’aad started. But Taxi interrupted him by holding up his hand.   
“It’s alright...Br’aad.” Taxi rubbed at his eyes and looked up, tears now gushing down his face.   
“It’s just…” Taxi gulped. “I worry about you and...I don’t like seeing you like this.”   
Br’aad wiped his tears away, face now a cherry red, eyes glistening. Taxi scrubbed his own tears away, sniffling, ears down.   
“I’ll go...so you can...we can just forget about this.” Taxi quickly turned around.   
“Taxi, wait!” Br’aad ran forward, wrapping his hand around Taxi’s wrist. Taxi glanced back.   
“Br’aad, I’m sorry-” He was stopped short by Br’aad taking his head in his hands and pushing his lips onto Taxi’s. His eyes widened and he shakily wrapped his arms around Br’aad, deepening the kiss. Taxi closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.   
After a moment, they finally pulled away. Both their faces were bright red, breathing more quickly than normal.   
“Oh.” Was all Taxi could say. A snort came out of Br’aad’s nose, a smile blooming across his face. Taxi couldn’t help but smile back. Br’aad giggled, pecking Taxi on the lips.   
“It looks like you’re the stupid one now, Saxi.”  
“Wha-” Br’aad then tackled Taxi to the ground in a kiss, arms wrapped around Taxi’s shoulders. Taxi placed one of his hands on Br’aad’s cheek, the other behind his head. The kiss was sweet and gentle, it was probably one of the best things that have ever happened to either of them.   
They pulled apart once more, resting their foreheads against each other’s. After a couple of minutes, Taxi spoke;  
“We should head back now, the others might be wondering where we are.” Br’aad smiled.  
“In a minute, I like being here with you.” Taxi smiled, sheepishly, running his fingers(?) through the other’s long, honey blonde, hair.   
“Okay, we can stay here...together.”


End file.
